


She Is In Love

by neoqueentitania



Category: Sword Art Online (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/F, Ficlet, Song: You Are In Love (Taylor Swift), Songfic, leafa is a lesbian fight me, soft lesbian beans in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:22:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22331821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neoqueentitania/pseuds/neoqueentitania
Summary: "You can hear it in the silence... You are in love..."While spending the night at Rika's house, Suguha tries to find the words to describe just how strongly she feels for her.
Relationships: Kirigaya Suguha | Leafa/Shinozaki Rika | Lisbeth
Kudos: 16





	She Is In Love

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song "You Are In Love" by Taylor Swift!  
> I really adore the idea of these girls being together, and I love the thought of them slowly going from seeing each other as "my brother's cool friend" and "my crush's sister" to like... this. I just really love them and I'm very emo over them right now.

Rika yawned, rolling over in a too-small bed only for her hand came into contact with someone else’s face. She smiled against her pillow, lovingly tapping the tip of her girlfriend’s nose with the tip of her finger before familiar fingers intertwined with hers to pull her hands away.

“Morning, sleepyhead,” Suguha’s familiar voice chimed through the room, and Rika mumbled a response, still half asleep.

The pair shifted a bit, trying to get comfortable. Rika’s bed was too small to comfortably fit two people, but it was better than having annoying older siblings who had no concept of knocking. Especially when said older sibling and his own girlfriend stayed up talking most of the night, keeping the unwilling couple in the room next door awake with the sound of their laughter.

After a few minutes, Suguha stretched out, then rolled into Rika’s side, pulling an arm around her tightly and kissing the tip of her nose, making Rika giggle.

“You have such a cute laugh,” Sugu smiled lovingly.

“What time is it?” Rika asked, blushing from the compliment. She knew Suguha did it just to embarrass her, constantly taking joy in seeing her blush and stammer responses when she’d shower her with affection in front of their friends. She knew she was the only person who could turn her into such a flustered mess, and she took great delight in that fact.

“Uhh,” Suguha rolled over, checking the time on her phone, which she’d left under her pillow, “Just after one, why?”

Rika stared at her in the dim room for a few seconds, “One in the morning?” She asked.

“Yeah,”

Rika buried herself deeper into her small nest of pillows on her side of the bed, taking Suguha’s hand and gently tugging her closer, which the younger girl happily shuffled across for. Rika had taken most of the blankets for herself, leaving Suguha cold and playfully grumpy, though her mood didn’t last long after she saw how adorable Rika looked snuggled up under the covers with the softest smile on her face.

God, she was in love with her. She loved her with every part of her heart, body and soul, every fibre of her being. She’d read about that kind of love, heard her brother and mother talk about it in passing when she’d asked them about it, never thinking she’d experience it for herself.

But something had happened, a small change in how she saw her brother’s dorky friend. The friend that had always seemed so out of reach was suddenly talking to her, making time for her when she felt nobody else would, making an effort to get to know her as something more than Kazuto’s little sister.

The fall was inevitable, too many late-night phonecalls crying over heartbreaks and consoling each other with anecdotes from their own failing love lives. When Suguha began questioning if she even liked guys at all, Rika was the one to offer her support when she was too shy to tell anybody else. When she eventually came out as a lesbian, Rika was the one who offered to throw her a party or take her out to meet other gay girls, though she’d politely declined. There was somebody else she already had her eye on.

Getting together was the hard part, awkward flirting taking over most of their conversations until one of them snapped, Rika sitting Suguha down for a heart-to-heart one night, both of them agreeing to stop trying to force how they felt, making a deal that if something was meant to happen between them, it would.

When it happened, it was magical.

They’d been walking home from spending the afternoon with their friends when Rika had suddenly stopped, taking Suguha’s hands in her own. They’d stood on the sidewalk for a few moments, both nervous, unprepared, until Rika had stood on her toes to kiss her gently, melting as she felt Suguha’s lips smile against her own.

From there they’d been in no rush for anything, spending long, slow nights together memorising every detail of one another until it was sunrise and they were falling asleep in each other’s arms, just to do it over the next weekend they had spare.

That was what led to nights like this, in Rika’s bedroom at one in the morning, Suguha watching her, once again in awe of just how deeply she loved and trusted the woman lying next to her. At first, she’d found it terrifying how easily she came to trust her with her life, how willing she was to put her life in Rika’s hands in the in-game world or the real world. She’d never trusted anybody this much, she never wanted to trust anybody else this much.

“You okay?” Rika asked, squeezing Suguha’s hand.

“Yeah, just thinking,” 

She looked at her, getting lost in her eyes even in the dimly lit room, falling deeper in love with her than she ever thought possible.

“Tell me about it, I wanna hear everything going through that pretty little mind of yours,” Rika sat up in bed, turning to see Suguha more clearly, tugging the covers over her chest.

“It’s nothing, really,” Suguha blushed, resting her head on Rika’s shoulder. 

She couldn’t describe the feeling she had, didn’t know if there were words in any language to fully capture the feeling she felt in her heart in the quiet moments like this. Maybe there weren’t words for it, maybe she’d spend the rest of her life trying to find them.

Were there words to describe the feeling of sunlight through your veins when you heard somebody laugh? What about words to describe the moment you were first lying before them entirely vulnerable, knowing they’d never give you the need to regret trusting them in your most fragile state? Or the way just looking at them made you so certain of your entire future by their side that you never wanted to force yourself through another second without them?

“I don’t care if you think it’s nothing, it’s still everything to me,” Rika’s voice was everything to Suguha, the most comforting, familiar voice she’d ever known, the voice she wanted to hear next to her every morning for the rest of her life.

She paused, then let out a contented sigh, “You’re my best friend,”

They were the only words she could think of to describe that feeling. They weren’t the perfect words, but they were close. They made her intentions clearer, made her feel more comfortable, more assured of what they had - and suddenly, she knew what it was.

_ She is in love. _


End file.
